muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit the Frog's love interests
gives Kermit the huggies.]] and Kermit, dating in The Muppets.]] going out with Kermit in Berlin...]] preventing the development of anything more serious.]] Kermit the Frog has famously been in an on-again-off-again romantic relationship with Miss Piggy since The Muppet Show. However, his eye has wandered on occasion, and he has been on the receiving end of the infatuation of others. In promotional appearances especially, Kermit tends to get quite flirty with female interviewers, but these instances are mostly fleeting with a few exceptions of genuine intent. Mutual love interests * In a Sesame Street News Flash sketch, Prince Charming turns Sleeping Beauty into what Kermit describes as "a beautiful, young frog" with his kiss. She reciprocates, calling him "handsome" and follows him to a delicatessen down the street. In a separate news piece, Kermit is chosen by a princess to be her prince, hoping kissing him will turn him into a human one. She instead turns into a frog, whom Kermit calls attractive and the two go off to the hop. * Kermit courts Miss Mousey in The Muppets Valentine Show. She seems to show some interest, but presents his competition in the form of Big Mouse. Although she ultimately rides off with Droop, Miss Mousey reunited with Kermit in The Muppet Show episode 212 when the pair sang "How Could You Believe Me When I Said I Loved You When You Know I've Been a Liar All My Life", suggesting that they'd dated at some point. They have also been seen together "At the Dance" in episodes 217, 223, and 306. Miss Piggy eventually caught wind of their tryst when, in Jim Frawley's Camera Tests, she revealed to Kermit that she'd cut Miss Mousey in half. * Appearing on her show in 1975, Kermit and Cher compliment each others' nose and legs. Their flirting leads to the point where he propositions her: "Do you, uh, fool around?" Cher jokes that they could go to the hop, but Kermit, having read about her in fan magazines, remains steadfast in his attempts to score with his host. * Although Annie Sue primarily sees Kermit as her boss (she calls him “sir”), they engaged in some light flirting over the course of The Muppet Show. They traded pecks on the cheek at two different moments in episode 302, and, in episode 401, Kermit says “it might be kinda fun to teach a cute little pig to frog-kick.” * In episode 523, Linda Ronstadt makes the mistake of revealing her crush on Kermit to Miss Piggy, which in turn leads Piggy to lock him up in a trunk. When Linda frees him, Kermit reciprocates the feeling, Linda sings “I've Got a Crush on You”, and Kermit calls her sweetie. This continues throughout the episode, but due to Miss Piggy's interference, the pair agree to shake hands and part. Linda and Kermit are reunited years later on Kermit Unpigged, where she appeals to their past and they sing “All I Have to Do Is Dream”. * Lily Tomlin tells Kermit she finds him “very, very attractive” in The Muppets Go to the Movies. Kermit begins to explain that the feeling is mutual until Piggy appears within earshot. Later, they get to act out their feelings playing characters in a war movie sketch where Kermit plays himself as a soldier and Tomlin plays his girlfriend Francine back home, Gloria the Greasemonkey-ess, and a nun who nurses Kermit back to health; all of whom are love interests for Kermit. * When the Muppets go their separate ways in The Muppets Take Manhattan, Kermit gets a job at Pete's Luncheonette and becomes close with the owner's daughter, Jenny. She helps him try to sell Manhattan Melodies, they snuggle on sidewalk benches, and go jogging together in the park. * Dolly Parton went on a date with Kermit in a 1987 episode of her TV series Dolly. Kermit almost stands her up, hiding out in a bar after keeping her waiting for thirty minutes. He reveals that his depression over an abundance of frog jokes throughout his life have led to low self confidence. Parton builds him up with compliments of his physical features, he comments on hers, they share some jokes, and end their date with a song. * Appearing together in 1997 for a Children in Need benefit, Kermit and Ulrika Jonsson sing "Makin' Whoopee" together. This is no mere duet about the act of making love, as Jonsson's writhing about on the piano, and Kermit's smooth reception of her advances, seem to suggest there is something more going on between the two. * For a sketch on Jimmy Kimmel Live, Kermit picks up Christina Cindrich in a bar and takes her back to his pad, beating up her boyfriend in the process. * Carolyn Murphy appeared with Kermit in a 2005 commercial for Target, where she hunts down a fly and serves it to her frog on a plate. The couple are eating breakfast together in the morning, and Kermit calls her sweetie before asking her to feed him the fly — something Murphy is familiar with having done before. * Lady Gaga took Kermit as her date to the 2009 MTV Video Music Awards where they shared a kiss and became the focus of much media gossip. * While discussing surprising rumors in a 2012 Entertainment Tonight interview, Walter suggests that Kermit engaged in a fling with Rashida Jones while filming The Muppets. Kermit promptly shushes him and says this part of the interview may need to be cut. * In 2014, while on promotional tour through Berlin, Germany, Kermit went out with Dutch-German celebrity Sylvie Meis, only to be interrupted by Miss Piggy when things starting heating up. * Prior to the events of the 2015 TV series The Muppets, Kermit begins dating Denise, a pig who works on the staff of the show the Muppets are producing. * Kermit explains to the camera in The Muppets episode "Hostile Makeover" that when he and Piggy were dating, they had a "free pass" list (of celebrities they were allowed to "get with" should the opportunity present itself). He claims that on his end it was "just for fun... unless Lea Thompson and I got stuck in an elevator together." At the end of the episode, Kermit finds himself in that exact situation, on the receiving end of Thompson's returned affections. However, before either of them can partake in any further connection, Gonzo barges into the elevator just before the doors close and insists on sharing a story about his mother getting lost in Machu Picchu for the duration of the ride. Crushes on Kermit * In episode 320, a pack of Groupies is initially vying for the attention of guest star Sylvester Stallone. But Scooter later informs Kermit that they're also there to see him. After which, they proceed to smother Kermit (although this appears to mostly be a distraction tactic created by Scooter, the end means of which is to deliver on his paid-for promise to secure access to Stallone for the groupies). * In Muppets Most Wanted, Nadya harbors a major crush on Kermit, to the point of having built a shrine for him in her locker. Her obsession extends to turning a blind eye to his innocence in order to keep him locked up in the Gulag with her. * During an appearance on Evine on December 17, 2017, host Allison Waggoner, invites Kermit on a date for New Year's. Though he claims to already have a date, but doesn't say with who. During a transition her co-host Jill Sommerstein claims she had him "in the palm of her hands." * Later in their evening appearance on Evine, host Fatima Cocci brandishes a pillow with the words "Meet me under the mistletoe" inscribed on them. Flustered Kermit asks if any mistletoe is around, and gets told he should have just went to the kiss. To which he responds he "does things by the book." Unreciprocated love * In the unaired pilot version of The Muppet Show episode 101, Kermit makes a pass at Roxanne, but she turns him down. * Kermit has often mentioned in interviews that he harbors a crush on Reese Witherspoon. Although she ultimately ended up working with the Muppets several times, including a Dubsmash video with Kermit, his affections don't appear to have been returned. In character * Andie MacDowell plays her Four Weddings and a Funeral character Carrie opposite Kermit as Charles in Muppets Tonight episode 211 where the pair find themselves together again at yet another wedding. They share a kiss, but their romance doesn't last as Carrie lists all the frogs she's kissed and moves on to the next candidates who are lined up at their table. * Kermit plays the lover of Ms. Scarlett in the "Monsterpiece Theater" performance of Gone with the Wind. See also * Miss Piggy's love interests * Are Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy married? __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Character Lists Category:Adult Themes